This disclosure is related to media processing systems and methods.
Media devices, such as digital video and audio players, can include multiple functions and capabilities, such as playing stored content, browsing and selecting from recorded content, storing and/or receiving content selected by a user, and the like. These various functions can often be grouped according to content types, e.g., movies, music, television programs, photos, etc., and accessed through a user interface. The user interface can include both graphical and textual features. It is desirable that the user interface conveys information to the user in an intuitive manner. However, current media devices often present the information in a poorly organized manner, and do not provide the capability to reorganize the information according to one or more aspects related to the information.